


Nakmor Drack; Sleep Aid. NSFW

by Lady_Fenikkusu



Series: Moments [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenikkusu/pseuds/Lady_Fenikkusu
Summary: Do you guys really need me to tell you what happens here?But I will say that Drack was fun to write and thanks to the game, I feel that I have done him justice and kept him in character. and as Drack is the only Krogan in the game thus far who spends a good amount of time with Ryder, he is the only Krogan getting a moment, as Vorn is already head over feet for Kesh and I don't do Female on Female.Now my only issue is who's Moments I should do next, the Angara or the Turians.





	Nakmor Drack; Sleep Aid. NSFW

Nakmor Drack; Sleep Aid. NSFW 

 

She struggled to sleep, even when she was ready to drop, she would fight the lull of warm blankets and soft pillows. 

Cora had tried wearing her down with sparring, but even the human Commando would tire and Grace, despite being the one with heavy weights and padding, would be eager to keep going. Peebee was better at keeping Grace up late, but eventually the Asari would run out of fun and interesting things to talk about and fall asleep herself, Vetra helped, kid was smart and eager to do what she could, even if all she could do was tell stories and teach Ryder a few tricks of her trade, it was almost enough to make Ryder mentally exhorted. 

But still, it wasn't enough to make Ryder sleep long and often she only ended up napping for a few scant hours between the days of work she put herself through. 

He cornered her when they had docked at the Nexus and hidden with her clutched tightly to his chest and a hand to her mouth in the Nomad as Lexi had shooed every one of the ship for their shore leave, slowly rubbing his thick fingers against her core through her pants to give her an idea of what he was planning when she'd given him a muffled question. "Quiet." 

The shiver that vibrated through her body was enough to tell him she wasn't scared of that idea, even as she pressed herself back against his hardening cock. 

Once he was sure there was no one else on the ship save them and Chitters the pyjak, he carried her back to her quarters and pushed her down into the mattress as he ripped the cloth of her pants aside and plunged his claws into her rippling core. "We've got a lot of work to do before you can take my cock, kid." 

"We've got time." Grace told him, already pushing back against his fingers as he rubbed and stretched her wide over them. 

He knew she was right, Cora would likely end up busy talking with Tann and Addison while Liam filled in a report for Kandros. Vetra would be with Kesh and then go see her sister, Jaal would be talking with his own people, Gil and Peebee were likely in the Vortex drinking already, Lexi would be visiting Harry and Kallo and Suvi were somewhere doing whatever Suvi and Kallo did. 

They didn't have to come back to the Tempest for at least a week and if they didn't leave the ship until the wee hours it could be explained as Ryder was sleeping and Drack, ever the loyal friend, had stayed to keep any unwanted attention off the ship and by proxy off Ryder's case. 

She socked his fingers twice as he teased her, learning her body easily as she trembled and shook beneath him, moaning into the pillow as he pressed his half hard cock to her aching puss, letting her feel just how long and thick he was, he'd expected her to show some kind of fear or even back out at that point but instead she pressed back against him, eager for more. 

"You done this before with anyone?" he asked, easing his length between her thighs. 

"Had a long-standing agreement with a Turian back in the Milky Way." She nodded, trying to steady herself on her hands and knees as her body shook with anticipation. "Ridges and thicker than most his kind," she added. 

"So you're only tight because of the nap." He chuckled, "And I'm guessing you like it rough." 

"'If you can walk without a limp when we are done, I didn't fuck you hard enough', as my Turian lover would say." She smiled looking back at him with a wink. "I heal quick so just don't leave me with any cuts or bruises I can't explain away to Lexi if she asks and we're good." 

"So, no bite marks on the neck and shoulders and self-treatment after fucking." Drack chuckled, knowing she healed fast was a bonus but it was also good to know he didn't have to hold back. "Brace yourself." He warned. 

She had time enough to attempted to brace herself before Drack pushed into her, the sting of being penetrated after so long was expected but stars it felt mind numbingly good, then came the burn of being stretched in new ways and she forced herself to relax and take it, chocked pleas for more leaving her lips in broken gasps and moans until it became too much as she felt her arms give out, altering their position just so and stars went off behind her eyes once again. 

Drack forced his cock as deep as he dared, getting half was in as her tight passage hugged and smoothed his girth in rippling heat and almost painful tightness, it was enough to stir his length to full attention for the first time in centuries and he gritted his teeth to ground himself as her body tortured itself on his throbbing cock. 

It was beyond words, the lines between pain, pleasure, reality and dream vanished somewhere in the haze that wrapped itself around her body and mind every twitch or slight shift of his cock sent tingles and shivers over her body, rendering her utterly helpless. "Drack please-ah!" She gasped out, daring to try and move on her own, "More." She pleaded. 

"You sure you can handle me kid?" He asked with a smirk that screamed he knew that answer already and was teasing her. 

"Fuck me or I'm-A-hah! Oh you..." She gasped as he rocked his hips sharply, sending bursts of fire though her whole body. "Oh god..." 

"You're what Ryder? Gonna tell you’re A.I to contact the crew for help?" He teased rocking his hips again as she cried into her pillow. 

"Fuck! Shit-Oh!" She cursed, forcing herself to try and sound threatening or even angry at being cut off, but it came out as a mess of moans and half formed words as he moved within her body, bracing one hand above her head and using the other to keep her from slipped free of him as he picked up a faster and more violent pace, working his way deeper and deeper inside her body as she sobbed into the pillow, cursing and babbling broken please and praise as she moved to meet each thrust, sweat dripping from her body as he huffed heavily against her back. 

She saw the stars one last time and her legs became jelly against her will. "Ahhh! Drack-I can't-Oh god!!!" She moaned as Drack grabbed her hips in both hands and forced her flush against his groin, growling deep in his throat and chest as he pounded her faster and faster until all she could do was clutch the sheets of the bed and pray her bed didn't break as it rocked under them. 

After a short eternity, Drack slammed in one last time and bellowed in animalistic ecstasy as he flooded her insides with his hot cum, catching himself on the head board of the bed before he could fall onto her shaking body as he panted heavily, his cock still buried and hard with in her tight pussy. 

"Tell me you aren't done yet." Grace pleaded weakly, though he saw a bright fire behind her eyes. 

"Oh no, Kid," He promised with a smirk, "I'm just getting started." 

"Good." She smiled. 

 

When Lexi returned to the ship to find a data pad she'd forgotten, she found Grace passed out and sleeping deeply on the galley booth seating while Drack stirred a large pot on the stove, Chitters was curled up at his owner's side, also fast asleep. 

"What did you do to her?" She asked quietly. 

"I told her a very, very, very long story." The Krogan chuckled.


End file.
